1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains, in general, to folded web products and processes for dispensing such products. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved dispensable folded absorbent paper product, such as a paper towel for a public washroom, that provides improved absorbency to weight and to volume with respect to conventional C-fold paper products, is aesthetically pleasing and is virtually impossible to misload in a gravity feed dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folded absorbent paper products, such as the folded paper towels that are commonly provided in public washroom dispensers, have been and are in wide use throughout the world.
The most common type of paper towel fold, known as the "C-fold," is depicted in diagrammatical cross-section in FIG. 1. A C-fold towel 10 typifically has a closed end 12 that is defined by a main panel 14 of absorbent paper material and an open end 16 that is defined by secondary and tertiary absorbent paper panels 18, 20, respectively. Secondary and tertiary panels 20 are unitary with main panel 14, and are, respectively, connected to main panel 14 at fold lines that are at opposite ends of main panel 14, as maybe seen in FIG. 1. Open end 16 includes an open gap 22 that is between the secondary and tertiary panels 18, 20. A C-fold is most commonly made up of a two ply material, such as the first ply 24 and the second ply 26 shown in FIG. 1.
One common problem with C-fold type paper towels may be seen in reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B. C-fold towels are designed to be stacked in a gravity feed dispenser 28 of the type that has a lower opening 30 so that the open end 16 faces downwardly, as is shown in FIG. 2A. In this position, a user can grab either the secondary or tertiary panel 18, 20 to pull the towel 10 out of the dispenser 28. However, when stacked improperly, as shown in FIG. 2B, with the closed end 12 oriented downwardly, dispensing is awkward, and often results in wastage. Not uncommonly, maintenance personnel will stack C-fold towels improperly, as shown in FIG. 2B, rather than as shown in FIG. 2A.
Many gravity feed dispensers have offset openings at the bottom. Most C-fold towels are symmetrical in the sense that the secondary panel 18 is of the same length as the tertiary panel 20. As a result, conventional C-fold towels cannot be loaded in a manner that is optimum for a dispenser having an offset throat.
Moreover, C-fold type towels utilize space inefficiently in the sense that the towel is twice as thick beneath the secondary and vertical panels as in the area beneath the open gap 22. This adversely affects the density with which the towels can be stored in a dispenser. In addition, the uneven density distribution across the width of the C-fold towel 10 can result in a "seagulling" effect, in which a stack of towels will bow at the center.
It is clear that a long and unfilled need has existed in this area of technology for an improved absorbent paper product, such as a paper towel for a public wash room, that provides improved absorbency to weight and to volume with respect to conventional paper products, is aesthetically pleasing, and is virtually impossible to mis-load in a gravity feed type dispenser.